Tulileikki
by dsynmi
Summary: Kysymys Uchiha-klaanin kohtalosta hiertää Konohan päättäjien välejä. Pystyykö Minato estämään sisällissodan?


_A/N: _Se tunne, kun saat vihdoin aloitettua tarinan, jota olet luonnostellut jo parin vuoden ajan! Helpotuksen huokaus. Iso sellainen. Suuret kiitokset **Song Of Azure Moon**ille tämän luvun oikolukemisesta ja kattavasta palautteesta, josta oli minulle tavattoman paljon apua!

_Disclaimer: _En omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja. Jos omistaisin, tarina olisi tällainen…

* * *

**Tulileikki**

**Ensimmäinen luku**

Huoneesta oli ollut ilmeisesti aikoinaan tarkoituskin tehdä mahdollisimman painostavan oloinen. Ikivanhat seinä- ja lattialaatat olivat kolkkoa kiveä, jonka kylmyys hohkasi metrien päähän. Huoneen keskelle sijoitetun pöydän päällä paloivat verenpunaiset kynttilät, jotka eivät valaisseet kammiota saati lämmittäneet sitä yhtään, mutta omalta osaltaan välittivät epämiellyttävää tunnelmaa. Paikka oli kaikin puolin ahdistava.

Minaton täytyi myöntää, että huone oli kerta kaikkiaan täydellinen ratkaisu, jos etsittiin paikkaa, jossa pystyttäisiin käymään luottamuksellisia keskusteluja ilman että yksikään ulkopuolinen henkilö tai taho löytäisi tiensä sinne. Se nimittäin sijaitsi syvällä maan alla, aivan hokagetornin alapuolella, ja vain harva tiesi sen olemassaolosta. Hän itse oli saanut tietää siitä kahdeksan vuotta sitten kartoittaessaan turvallisia paikkoja poikansa syntymää varten yhdessä Kolmannen kanssa.

Minato painoi kätensä viileää rautaovea vasten ja viimeisteli sinetöintitekniikkansa. Sitten hän kääntyi muiden huoneessa olleiden ninjojen puoleen: Sarutobi Hiruzen, hänen edeltäjänsä, oli jo asettunut istumaan pöydän ääreen yhdessä Konohan Suuren Neuvoston jäsenten Mitokado Homuran ja Utatane Koharun kanssa. Myös Shimura Danzou oli saapunut paikalle.

Vaikka Konohan tärkeimmät päätökset teki hokage yhdessä edeltäjänsä ja neuvoston jäsenten kanssa, Minato ei ollut yllättänyt nähdessään tämän paikalla – miehellä oli nimittäin tapana ilmestyä tärkeisiin kokouksiin aina silloin tällöin. Varsinkin tämän päivän puheenaihe tuntui olevan kovin lähellä Danzoun sydäntä, eikä tämä olisi jäänyt pois varmasti mistään hinnasta.

Minato käveli pöydän ääreen ja istui Kolmannen vasemmalle puolelle viimeiselle vapaalle tuolille. Hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja piti katseensa tiiviisti pöydän pölyisessä pinnassa, mutta pohti, josko hänen olisi hokagena pitänyt avata keskustelu. Toisaalta hän ei ollut edes se, joka oli kutsunut kokouksen koolle, vaan Konohan Neuvosto oli halunnut ottaa aiheen uudelleen käsittelyyn.

Kun ninjoista yksikään ei tuntunut olevan halukas sanomaan mitään, päätti Danzou rikkoa huoneessa vallinneen syvän hiljaisuuden: "Me olemme viivytelleet päätöstä jo liian kauan."

Sana "_me_" särähti Minaton korvaan ilkeästi. Ensinnäkään Danzou ei kuulunut "_heihin",_ ja toiseksi, Minaton mielestä päätös oli jo tehty.

Ennen kuin Minato ehti pukea ajatuksensa sanoiksi, Koharu avasi suunsa: "Danzou on oikeassa", nainen totesi päätään nyökytellen. "Olemme viivytelleet päätöksentekoa jo vuosia, ja se on pitkä aika. Uskon, että osaat kuvitella, mitä vastapuoli on ehtinyt siinä ajassa saada aikaan."

Minato katsoi Koharua hämmästyneesti: tämän mielipide oli muuttunut totaalisesti sitten viime näkemän! Edeltävässä kokouksessa he olivat olleet yksimielisiä siitä, että erimielisyydet Uchihoiden kanssa voitaisiin sopia diplomaattisin neuvotteluin, jotka oli saatu jo aloitettua ja jopa kohtuullisen hyvällä menestyksellä. Nyt Koharu oli kuitenkin yhtäkkiä samaa mieltä Danzoun kanssa.

"Niin paljon kuin kunnioitankin teitä, Koharu-sama, Danzou-san", Minato aloitti ja katsoi vuoroin kumpaakin ninjaa, "en voi olla kanssanne samaa mieltä. Ensinnäkään ei ole mitään _vastapuolta_", Minato painotti vihaamaansa sanaa, "eikä Uchiha-klaani ole millään tavalla osoittanut suunnittelevansa toimia, jotka vahingoittaisivat Konohaa tai sen asukkaita."

"Uchihat tuntevat syvää katkeruutta Konohaa kohtaan", Danzou vastasi saman tien. "Neuvottelut eivät voi korjata tilannetta, jonka Madaran hyökkäystä seuranneet varotoimet ovat aiheuttaneet."

Vaikka Danzou ei ollut nimennyt mainitsemiaan varotoimia, Minato tiesi, mitä mies oli tarkoittanut. Uchiha-klaani oli kahdeksan vuotta sitten Danzoun aloitteesta pakotettu siirtymään kylän reuna-alueille epäiltynä avunannosta Madaran (jos maskilla kasvonsa peittänyt mies oli edes ollut Madara) hyökkäyksessä. Jos Minato itse olisi saanut päättää, Uchihoita ei olisi koskaan edes pakotettu muuttamaan millekään toiselle alueelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ehtinyt siihen aikaan olla hokagena edes vuotta, ja neuvostolla ja Danzoun johtamalla silloisella ANBU:lla oli ollut enemmän vaikutusvaltaa.

"Tehän heidät sinne ajoitte", Minato totesi. Hän vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan istunutta Kolmatta, joka katsoi pöydänpintaa ilmeettömästi. Miksei tämä osallistunut keskusteluun ollenkaan? Nyt, kun Koharu oli muuttanut mielipidettään ja Homura oletetusti tehnyt samoin, Minato kaipasi hieman apujoukkoja Uchihoiden puolustamiseen.

"Mitä muutakaan me olisimme voineet tehdä?" Danzou puhui rauhallisella äänensävyllä ja antoi ymmärtää niin kuin Uchihoiden ajaminen kylän reuna-alueille olisi ollut hänen ja Minaton _yhteinen_ päätös. "Uskon, että Uchihat vuosivat tiedon vaimosi raskaudesta Madaralle."

"Uchihat ovat konohalaisia siinä missä me muutkin. Eivät he olisi avustaneet Madaraa", hokage vastasi saman tien. Danzoun teoria oli kyllä joskus kieltämättä käynyt Minatonkin mielessä, mutta hän oli hylännyt sen nopeasti olemattomien todisteiden vuoksi. Sitä paitsi ne Uchihat, jotka hän henkilökohtaisesti tunsi (tai oli tuntenut), eivät voisi koskaan vahingoittaa rakasta kotikyläänsä.

"He suunnittelevat vallankaappausta", Danzou ilmoitti.

Minato oli tietoinen siitä, että Uchihat olivat suunnitelleet vallankaappausta. Mutta vaikka klaani oli katkera Danzoulle ja muutamalle muulle, joilla oli ollut oma suuri osuutensa sen ajamisessa kylän reunoille, Minaton saamien tietojen mukaan vallankaappaussuunnitelma oli laitettu jäihin ja klaani oli valmis antamaan neuvotteluille edes mahdollisuuden. Ja tämän Minato oli tehnyt selväksi viime kokouksen aikana.

"Danzou on oikeassa", Homura kuitenkin totesi ja katsoi Minatoa pahoittelevasti. "Uchihat eivät ole lojaaleja Konohalle."

Koharu oli jo tehnyt kantansa selväksi, eikä Kolmannella vieläkään tuntunut olevan mitään sanottavaa. Mies oli ristinyt kätensä pöydälle ja keskittynyt tuijottamaan niitä. Minato tunsi taistelevansa yksin kolmea vastaan.

"Minä luotan Minatoon", Hiruzen totesi viimein. Minato oli onnellinen, että mies vihdoin otti osaa keskusteluun ja oli vielä hänen puolellaan. "Hän on kylämme hokage ja tekee kaikkensa Konohan ja konohalaisten parhaaksi."

"Tällä kylällä on paljon ongelmia, mutta Minato ei tee tarpeeksi selvittääkseen niitä", Danzou sanoi ja jatkoi: "Myönnät erioikeuksia läheisillesi. Opettajasi Jiraiyan, joka on pätevä ninja ja tarpeellinen lisä Konohan miesvahvuuteen, olet vapauttanut kaikista tehtävistä. Häntä ei ole nähty kylässä aikoihin."

Oliko hän vapauttanut Jiraiyan toimeksiannoista vain siksi, koska oli kyllästynyt kuuntelemaan tämän jatkuvaa marinaa siitä, ettei tällä ollut aikaa kirjoittaa? Eikä Minato edes ollut vapauttanut Jiraiyaa _kaikista_ tehtävistä, vaan samalla kirjojensa valmistelun ohessa hän oli määrännyt tämän seurailemaan potentiaalisten vihollisten toimia. Oliko hän kuitenkaan sen tarkemmin pitänyt silmällä, mitä Jiraiya oikeasti teki? Oliko hän pyytänyt raportteja tarpeeksi usein?

"Jiraiya-sensei-" Minato aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt saada puheenvuoroa.

"Entinen oppilaasi Kakashi on yksi Konohan kyvykkäimmistä shinobeista", Danzou jatkoi, "jonka tiedot ja taidot tulisi ehdottomasti siirtää seuraavalle sukupolvelle. Et ole silti määrännyt Kakashia yhdenkään genin-ryhmän opettajaksi."

Kakashi todella oli yksi Konohan parhaimmista ninjoista. Syy sille, miksi Minato ei ollut pakottanut tätä ottamaan vastavalmistuneita geninejä oppilaikseen, oli se, että tämän poissaolo A- ja S-tason toimeksiannoista näkyi välittömästi niiden suorittamislaadussa ja -nopeudessa. Mies oli yksi kylää kannattelevista kulmakivistä, eikä sellaisina aikoina ollut järkevää vetää sellaista shinobia pois tehtävien parista. Ennen kuin Minato ehti pukea ajatuksiaan sanoiksi, Danzou avasi suunsa jälleen.

"Vaimosi Kushina halusi lapsen kanssasi. Jinchuurikina sellaisen hankkiminen on kovin riskialtista, mutta näistä riskeistä välittämättä saatoit hänet raskaaksi. Se raskaus olisi lopulta voinut tuhota koko kylän."

Siihen Minato ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Miten sellaiseen syytökseen olisi voinut edes vastata? Olisi kuulostanut naurettavalta todeta, että jokaisella ihmisellä oli oikeus hankkia lapsia. Hän oli tiennyt riskit ja pyrkinyt minimoimaan ne, mutta silti epäonnistunut. Oli onni, että hän oli kuitenkin pystynyt estämään katastrofin. Danzou oli silti tavallaan oikeassa.

Minato ei halunnut kuulla enää enempää. Totta kai häntä sai kritisoida, olihan hän hokage, mutta sen kokouksen aiheena oli Uchiha-klaanin kohtalo, eivätkä Danzoun syytökset liittyneet siihen aiheeseen mitenkään. Minato nousi penkiltään ja lähti suuntaamaan huoneen ovea kohti.

"Minato oli varavaihtoehto", Danzou totesi, ja Minato tunsi, kuinka hänen itseluottamuksensa alkoi pikkuhiljaa pirstoutua. "Orochimaru osoittautui läpimädäksi, Jiraiya ei huolinut titteliä eikä Tsunade ollut kiinnostunut kylän asioista."

"Lopeta, Danzou", Sarutobi totesi huomattuaan Minaton ärtymyksen. "Menet liian pitkälle."

"Minä olin siinä uskossa, että me keskustelemme jostain muustakin kuin siitä, kuinka surkea johtaja minä olen", Minato totesi tylysti. "Jos teillä ei ole muuta sanottavaa, Danzou-san, minä lähden hoitamaan tehtäviäni."

"Tässähän sinulla olisi tehtävä hoidettavaksi."

"Danzou on oikeassa", Koharu totesi ja katsoi Minatoa. "Meidän on tehtävä Uchihoiden suhteen jotain ennen kuin he alkavat toimia. Jos et kykene tekemään päätöstä", vanha nainen jatkoi jokseenkin virallisen oloisesti, "joudumme miettimään, onko sinusta tähän tehtävään. Kykenetkö olemaan hokage, jos et kykene toimimaan kylämme parhaaksi?"

"Onko se kylän parhaaksi, jos me hävitämme yhden kylän vanhimmista klaaneista?!" Minato huudahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin. "He ovat samalla tavalla konohalaisia kuin mekin. He rakastavat kyläänsä. Jos vaihtoehdot ovat nämä, olen mieluummin tekemättä mitään", hän totesi ykskantaan ja purki oveen tekemänsä sinetin. "Kokous on minun puolestani päättynyt. Uchihat jätetään rauhaan."

"Minato!" Koharu huudahti, mutta Minatolla ei ollut aikomustakaan tulla takaisin. "Käske hänen palata", tämä totesi Kolmannelle, joka huokaisi syvään.

"Antakaa hänen mennä", Kolmas totesi väsyneesti ja loi muihin ninjoihin tuiman katseen noustessaan itsekin penkiltään ylös. "Jos olisin Minato, olisin lähtenyt jo ajat sitten."

* * *

Minato havahtui hereille ajatuksistaan, joiden syövereissä oli sukellellut, kun hänen toimistonsa oveen koputettiin kolme tarmokasta kertaa. Ennen kuin hän edes ehti avata suunsa ja pyytää tulijaa astumaan sisään, Maito Gai oli jo avannut oven ja tepastellut Minaton eteen vitivalkoisten hampaiden koristama leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

"Päivää, arvoisa Neljäs! Näytättepä te nuorekkaalta tänään", mies totesi ja kumarsi nopeasti.

Minato nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi. Mitä asiaa Gailla mahtoi hänelle olla? Hän ei mielestään ollut lähettänyt tätä suorittamaan yhtäkään toimeksiantoa vähään aikaan, joten ainakaan tämä ei ollut tullut palauttamaan tehtäväraporttia. Sitä paitsi miehen edellinen toimeksianto oli ollut sen verran rankka, että lääkintäninjat olivat kehottaneet tätä ottamaan rauhallisesti jonkin aikaa. Se ei tietenkään Gain tuntien ollut edes vaihtoehto, eikä Minato olisi yllättänyt, vaikka tämä olisikin tullut kinuamaan uutta tehtävää suoritettavakseen.

"Teekö sen tekee?" Gai kysyi ja osoitti Minaton työpöydällä ollutta lähes täyttä teekuppia. "Lienee inkivääriä? Se tehoaa mitä moninaisimpiin vaivoihin. Olen itse huomannut, että se poistaa juonteita ja ryppyjä." Mies vinkkasi silmää.

Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. Hänellä itsellään saattoi kyllä olla (ja varmasti olikin) juonteita ja ryppyjä, mutta tuskin niitä vielä Gain kaltaisella 24-vuotiaalla nuorella miehellä oli?

Hokage taikoi kohteliaan hymyn kasvoilleen ja tarttui kuppiin, joka oli lojunut hänen työpöydällään jo iät ja ajat. Yleensä hän joi juomansa melkeinpä sillä samalla hetkellä, kun hänen sihteerinsä Aiko sen hänelle toi, mutta nainen oli vastikään päättänyt vaihtaa vanhan teemaun johonkin uuteen, ja kaavoihin kangistuneena ihmisenä Minaton oli vaikea tottua muutokseen.

"Varmaankin", hän tyytyi vastaamaan ja siemaisi kylmää juomaansa, mitä makua se lie sitten oikeasti ollutkaan.

"No, en minä teestä tullut kanssanne puhumaan, arvoisa Neljäs", Gai vakavoitui hieman. "Haluaisin jutella Hatake Kakashista."

"Kakashista?" Minato toisti ihmeissään.

Mies nyökkäsi ponnekkaasti. "Olen ymmärtänyt, että te tunnette hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu tässä kylässä. Haluaisinkin esittää teille kysymyksen."

Kakashi ja Gai olivat kisanneet mitä omituisimmissa lajeissa jo jonkin aikaa, ja Gain kysymys eittämättä liittyi seuraavaan haasteeseen. Minatolla oli aamuisen kokouksen jäljiltä liian paljon ajateltavaa ja tehtävää, eivätkä miesten tyhjänpäiväiset toilailut jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä yhtään sinä kirottuna päivänä, mutta jollain ihmeen kaupalla hän onnistui pidättämään äänensävynsä kohteliaana ja kysyi: "Niin?"

"Kuinka monta kiloa Kakashi mahtaa painaa?"

Minato katsoi Gaita epäuskoisena. "Mistä minä sen voisin tietää?" hokage kysyi ärtyneellä äänensävyllä. "Luuletko sinä, että minulla on ylimääräistä aikaa väijyä, kun Kakashi käy puntarilla?"

"En tietenkään, Hokage-sama!" Gai kiirehti vastaamaan. "Teillähän on ylhäällä kaikki tiedot kaikista tämän kylän ninjoista, ja minä ajattelin-"

Minato keskeytti Gain vihaisesti: "Minulla on parempaakin tekemistä kuin toimia kenenkään painonvartijana. Lakkaa tuhlaamasta aikaani."

Gai katsoi hokagea säikähtäneesti, sillä Minatoa harvoin näki vihaisena. Mies nyökkäsi ja kumarsi nopeasti: "Anteeksi, arvoisa Neljäs! Nuoruuden intoni syttyi kai aivan liian polttaviin liekkeihin!" Ja tämä poistui huoneesta sen sileän tien.

Minato joi pahanmakuisen teensä loppuun ja huokaisi syvään. Hän menetti malttinsa hyvin harvoin, ja se tuntui jälkeenpäin joka kerta yhtä pahalta. Mutta ehkä hänellä kuitenkin oli ollut hyvä syy hikeentyä: Gain pitäisi kyllä tietää, ettei Minato voinut jaella alaistensa henkilötietoja ympäri kyliä. Toisaalta tilanne olisi saattanut olla ihan huvittava, jos Minato ei olisi ollut sillä hetkellä jo valmiiksi niin ärsyyntynyt, stressaantunut ja kireäpinnainen.

Hokage painoi kätensä kasvojaan vasten ja kuljetti ne siitä hitaasti hiustensa läpi. Aamuinen kokous palasi hänen mielensä kristallinkirkkaana. Olikohan Koharu ollut tosissaan ilmoittaessaan, että neuvosto saattaa joutua uudelleen pohtimaan Minaton pätevyyttä toimia hokagena? Minato ei ollut huolissaan itsestään, vaan siitä, mitä Konohalle mahtaisi tapahtua, jos esimerkiksi Danzou valittaisiin kylänjohtajaksi.

Onni oli, että niin kauan kun Minatolla oli Kolmas ja kylän jooninit puolellaan, neuvosto ei voisi erottaa häntä tehtävästään. Mutta voisiko Danzou siinä tapauksessa keksiä keinon kiristää häntä luopumaan virastaan? Totta kai voisi. Kushinaan tuskin kukaan uskaltaisi kajota, sillä nainen oli taidokas kunoichi ja kaiken lisäksi Kyuubin jinchuuriki. Mutta Naruto… Naruto oli Minaton heikko kohta. Mitä jos Danzou uhkaisi tekevänsä Narutolle jotain?

Naruto oli siis saatava turvaan. Mutta minne? Periaatteessa poika olisi parhaimmassa mahdollisessa turvassa isänsä kanssa, mutta toisaalta juuri Minaton takia tämä oli vaarassa. Se varmasti myös herättäisi epäilyksiä, jos Minato alkaisi yhtäkkiä kuljettaa Narutoa koko ajan mukanaan. Ei, Naruton oli paljon parempi olla mahdollisimman kaukana isästään. Mutta missä? Ja _kenen_ kanssa?

Sitten Minato keksi sen.

* * *

Minato olisi hyvin voinut käyttää _hiraishin_-tekniikkaansa ja päästä sen avulla kotiinsa silmänräpäyksessä, mutta hän päätti kävellä, koska hänen täytyi saada miettiä tulevia toimiaan ensin hieman. Hän ei tarkalleen tiennyt, mitä oli tekemässä, mutta ainakin hänellä oli jo jonkinlainen suunnitelma.

Hän suunnisti kotiinsa mahdollisimman hiljaisia teitä ja kujia pitkin, mutta joutui silti törmäämään tuttuihin ja vähemmän tuttuihin naamoihin. Hän nyökkäili tervehdykseksi, mutta ei jäänyt juttelemaan – sellaiseen ei ollut aikaa – vaan jatkoi määrätietoisesti eteenpäin. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen – milloin hän viimeksi oli edes _kävellyt_ jonnekin? – hän saapui kotitalolleen. He asuivat Kushinan ja Naruton kanssa erään rauhallisella alueella sijainneen kerrostalon yläkerrassa.

Minato oli ensimmäinen hokage, joka ei ollut muuttanut hokagetorniin perheensä kanssa. Itse asiassa hänellä itsellään ei olisi ollut mitään asiaa vastaan, mutta Kushina oli ollut sitä mieltä, että Minaton oli parempi asua poissa työpaikaltaan. Minato tiesi taipumuksestaan työnarkomaaniuteen, joten se, että hän ei asunut työmaansa välittömässä läheisyydessä, oli varmasti ihan hyvä asia. Hokagen työpäivät venyivät usein hyvin pitkiksi, ja oli ennemminkin sääntö kuin poikkeus, että mies lähti aamulla jo ennen auringonnousua ja palasi illalla vasta yön tultua. Jos hän olisi asunut tornilla, hän olisi viettänyt työhuoneessaan mitä luultavimmin 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa.

Minato käveli portaat ylös – ketään ei tullut vastaan, mikä ei ollut ihme, sillä talon muut asukkaat olivat lähinnä vanhuksia ja liikkeellä lähes ainoastaan aamuisin – ja astui asuntoonsa sisälle.

Kuultuaan ulko-oven avautuvan Kushina kurkkasi keittiöstä eteiseen ja katsoi miestään hämmästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Miten sinä olet näin aikaisin kotona?"

Minato naurahti, mutta ei vastannut vaimonsa kysymykseen. Hän riisui kenkänsä ja käveli keittiöön, jossa Kushina oli laittamassa ruokaa. Minato suuteli Kushinaa poskelle, mikä sai hymyn nousemaan naisen kasvoille.

"Missä Naruto on?" Minato kysyi ja tiiraili ympärilleen. Poikaa ei näkynyt mailla eikä halmeilla, vaikka yleensä siihen aikaan tämä jo istua napotti ruokapöydässä odottamassa ateriaansa kuola valuen ja syömätikut valmiusasennossa.

"Varmaankin tulossa koulusta kotiin", Kushina vastasi ja vilkaisi seinäkelloa, joka näytti vartin yli kolmea. Sitten nainen huomasi, kuinka levottomalta Minato vaikutti. "Mitä nyt? Onko jokin vialla?"

Minato riisui valkoisen viittansa ja laski sen tuolin karmille. Nyt hänen täytyi valita sanansa tarkoin… Kun Kushina kuulisi, että Naruton oli lähdettävä kylästä, ja ettei Minato voinut kertoa miksi, syttyisi varmasti sota. Minato olisi toki voinut keksiä jonkinlaisen valheen, mutta valitettavasti hän oli maailman surkein valehtelija ja tiedosti sen itsekin. Täyden totuuden kertominen ei missään nimessä ollut vaihtoehto, joten hänen oli vain pysyttävä päättäväisempänä kuin koskaan, sillä Kushinan ja Minaton välisissä riidoissa Minato oli aina se, joka hävisi tai antoi periksi.

Mies keräsi hetken aikaa rohkeutta ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin vaimonsa puoleen. "Saat pakata Naruton tavarat tänään", Minato ilmoitti vakava ilme kasvoillaan. "Hän lähtee kylästä huomenna."

Kushinan silmät laajenivat. "_Mitä_?!" nainen huudahti ja oli tiputtaa soppakauhansa lattialle. "Lähtee? _Huomenna_? Miksi?! Mitä sinä oikein puhut?!"

Minato irrotti hitai-atensa otsaltaan ja laski sen viittansa päälle. "Ajattelin antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden kokea, millaista ninjana eläminen oikeasti on. Tämä on yllätys, vähän niin kuin aikainen syntymäpäivälahja."

Kushina kurtisti kulmiaan. "Älä valehtele, Minato."

"Jiraiya halusi hänet mukaansa, koska-"

"Kuinka _typeränä_ sinä minua oikein pidät?"

Minato huokaisi syvään ja hieroi päänahkaansa. "On parempi, että Naruto on Jiraiyan seurassa vähän aikaa."

"Miksi ihmeessä?"

Minato käveli hellan edessä seisoneen vaimonsa eteen ja nosti kätensä tämän olkapäille. "Kushina", mies katsoi vaimoaan anelevasti. "Luottaisit minuun. Teen tämän ainoastaan Naruton parhaaksi."

Kushina vetäytyi miehensä ulottumattomiin. "Onko Naruto vaarassa?" Minato ei vastannut mitään. "Minato? Vastaa minulle!"

Minato huokaisi turhautuneesti – "_Äläkä huokaile siinä_!" – ja mietti, miksei ollut vain pysynyt hiljaa ja lähettänyt Naruton pois Kushinalta salaa. Toisaalta seuraukset olisivat saattaneet olla kahta kauheammat. "Ei ole, mutta saattaa pian olla, jos hän ei huomenna lähde Konohasta!" Hokage oli korottanut ääntään huomaamattaan.

"Ja miksi?!" Kushina huudahti. "Jiraiyakin on teillä tietämättömillä! Tuskin itsekään tiedät missä! Mitä oikein aiot, tyrkätä Narutolle repun käteen ja työntää sitten porttien ulkopuolelle oman onnensa nojaan?!" Kushina kuulosti hyvin vihaiselta, ja se ei todellakaan ollut hyvä merkki.

"En tietenkään! Kakashi saa viedä Naruton Jiraiyan luokse."

"Ja minähän lähden mukaan!"

Minato säikähti. Kushina ei _todellakaan_ saanut poistua kylästä Naruton kanssa. Se olisi tietänyt vielä enemmän vaikeuksia. "Etkä lähde!"

"Ja miksen muka?"

"Kushina, luota minuun", Minato aneli jälleen. "Minä-"

"Miten voin luottaa sinuun, kun sinä ilmiselvästi salaat jotain? Minä olen sinun _vaimosi_! Sinä et lähetä poikaamme yhtään minnekään ilman minun suostumustani."

"Mitä vähemmän tiedät, sen parempi."

"Sinä et voi pimittää minulta tällaista! Kyse on _meidän_ pojastamme!"

Kushina vaikutti siltä, ettei aikonut antaa periksi, joten Minato päätti käyttää viimeisen korttinsa, vaikka oli aina toivonut, ettei tulisi koskaan sanomaan niitä sanoja Kushinalle. "Minä olen sinun hokagesi."

Syntyi hetken hiljaisuus. Sitten Kushina otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs Minatoa, kohotti nyrkkinsä ja _löi_ miestä – eikä todellakaan säästellyt voimiaan. Minato kompuroi muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja tuijotti Kushinaa – ei yllättyneesti eikä järkyttyneesti, koska mies oli osannut odottaa rajua reaktiota. Hän oli sanoillaan satuttanut Kushinaa varmasti paljon enemmän kuin minkäänlainen lyönti pystyisi satuttamaan Minatoa.

Kushina tuijotti hetken aikaa takaisin tuima ilme kasvoillaan, kunnes kääntyi takaisin keittonsa puoleen. Minato nosti käden jomottavalle poskelleen.

Kuului, kuinka ulko-ovi avautui.

"Mä oon kotona!" koulusta saapunut Naruto ilmoitti. Pojan askeleet lähestyivät keittiötä. "Iskä? Mitä sä teet täällä?" poika katsoi isäänsä ihmeissään.

Minato kääntyi poikansa puoleen ja hymyili pienesti. Naruton kasvoille nousi kysyvä ilme, kun tämä huomasi isänsä pitävän kättä punoittavalla poskellaan. Naruto käveli lähemmäs, ja mies pörrötti pojan hiuksia toisella kädellään.

"Miten koulupäivä meni?" Minato kysyi ja laski kätensä poskeltaan siinä toivossa, ettei lyönnistä jäisi näkyvää jälkeä. Ei sillä, etteikö Minato olisi ansainnut sitä, mutta hän ei halunnut joutua selittämään kenellekään, mistä mahdollinen mustelma oli peräisin.

"Tylsää niin kuin aina", Naruto vastasi ja siirtyi Kushinan viereen kurkottelemaan hellalla porisseen kattilan ylle. "Mitä ruokaa?" tämä kysyi äidiltään.

Kushina vispasi keittoa vihaisen näköisenä vastaamatta mitään, mikä sai Naruton kääntymään jälleen isänsä puoleen.

"Miksi te käyttäydytte noin oudosti?" poika kysyi. "Ja mitä sun poskelle on tapahtunut?"

"Naruto", Minato aloitti ja vilkaisi Kushinaa, joka loi mieheensä varoittavan katseen silmäkulmastaan. "Sinä lähdet huomenna matkalle."


End file.
